


The Question At Hand

by fluffernutter8



Series: Good Work [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an idiot. Peggy is suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question At Hand

Peggy is right in the middle of finalizing her budget, so it takes her a full day to realize that something is wrong with Steve. When she does, she can’t believe it took her that long to notice that when he thinks she isn’t looking, his expression turns nervous, and he walks out of the room to answer phone calls.

The idea of Steve having an affair or wanting to break it off with her is ridiculous. Steve is very open and often damnably honest, and they’re solidly, almost sickeningly in synch as a couple. But they aren’t just a couple, and he has spent a majority of the time that they’ve been working together pissing people off. Which leads her to the conclusion that he has recently made a mistake so terrible, he can’t even share it with her and is trying to fix it himself.

“What did you do?” she demands.

“Nothing,” he says with a clueless face like he’s painted it on, and she groans and makes him bring her supper in bed.

* * *

He still won’t tell her anything, so she resorts to espionage. None of the teachers seem to know what’s happened. Questioning the students- very, _very_ carefully, as she and Steve have been a subject of much gossip since one of the student office workers found that their checks go to the same address- yields some interesting information about who is dating who and where parties are being planned and how she can circumvent the senior prank if she wants to, but nothing of consequence to what she needs to know. She actually starts calling other schools in the district, although the last time they’d had an all-district meeting and Steve got in the face of a teacher who he had heard preferred intimidation and humiliation as classroom discipline techniques, Mr. Hodge’s principal had immediately called to tell her off so loudly that she wasn’t sure the phone had really been necessary.

She’s had a low-grade headache for days, is barely speaking to Steve, and is quite put-out that he’s somehow managed to hide this from her, when he comes into her office, looking more awkward than he did when he had to explain that the new mural on the side of the gym might have been inspired by his class’s discussion of graffiti art, and requests a day off from the floor.

“Why?” She means to say it casually, and fails completely.

“I have something I need to do.” He’s still looking down, but she knows the voice that goes with his stoic face.

The idea that this could be something more than another work disaster climbs into her throat. “Are you sick?” Because that would be Steve all over, trying to handle things on his own, to spare her pain.

“No, everything is fine, I just-” His voice, where anyone else’s would break, reinforces itself. He finally looks up at her. “I need some time off because I’m going for a job interview.”

She shakes some papers together that don’t need organizing. “Where?”

“Brooklyn Prospect.”

“A charter school?” She drops the papers and they scatter across the desktop, more disordered than before. Steve has very strong opinions on public education and charter schools. “You would rather work at a charter school than stay here? What is happening Steve?”

“Nothing.” He curves miserably smaller for just a second before standing straight again.

“Bull _shit_ it’s nothing.” She stands, walks over so she’s close to his face. “Just tell me why you’re doing this. Are you being blackmailed?”

“What? No, I’m not being blackmailed. I just can’t work here anymore,” he yells, finally breaking.

“Why the hell not?” she yells back.

The door opens behind Steve. “For Christ’s sake, Carter, he’s wants to marry you and he’s read his anti-nepotism regs.” They both stare. Mr. Phillips raises a finger and points between the two of them. “You two are not being subtle right now.”

“Is that true?” Peggy says, airlessly, staring at Steve.

“Yeah,” he responds, just as quietly.

Somewhere between a laugh and a reprimand, she asks, “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

He shrugs. “You love your job, and you’re amazing at it. I didn’t want you to have to make a choice.”

“Idiot,” and she kisses him, fond and fiery. When she steps away, Phillips is gone and the door is closed and she regrets some of the less than complimentary things she’s thought of him in the past. She leans against her desk. Her shoulders suddenly seem light and laughing. “Of course I wouldn’t have left. But if you had just told me, I might have found you a job that you actually want.”

“What do you-” She waves a hand at the row of certificates on her wall. “Oh. Right. Principal connections.”

“Indeed. Don’t propose until after the contracts are signed. A ring has a way of making a recommendation seem biased.”

He steps closer. “When we get to the ring part,” he says, “any idea about your response?”

She hums softly. “I think there will be a reason to be concerned about nepotism.” He ducks his head and kisses her softly, then steps back toward the door. “Steve,” Peggy says before he walks out.

“Yeah?” He catches her eye, bright and broad.

“Don’t do something like this again.”

He nods, serious, before a grin pulls its way onto his face. “Well, I only plan on proposing to my boss once.”

“The next one might not be as understanding,” Peggy says, and somehow manages to contain her own grin.

* * *

She won’t have a ring on her finger for another six weeks, so her conscience is clear as she gives Steve’s recommendations. The language is fancier but they boil down mostly to “he’ll drive you insane, but he’ll be the best decision you’ll ever make.”

Interestingly, she says something similar the day they finally get married.


End file.
